The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (season 7)
The 7th season of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy is to be where season 6 had left off starring the voice talents from Richard Horvitz, Grey DeLisle Griffin, Greg Eagles, Vanessa Marshall, Phil LaMarr, Rachael Macfarlane, Dee Bradley Baker, Jennifer Hale, Armin Shimerman, Jane Carr, Chris Cox, Renee Raudman, Diedrich Bader, Gavin Lewis, Maxwell Atoms, Martin Jarvis, Debi Derryberry, Fred Willard, Ronnie Schell, John Kassir, Carl Harvey Greenblatt and David Beron. It's to air on Cartoon Network on January 4, 2019. Voice Cast Members * Richard Horvitz as Billy Ekerson, Harold Ekerson and Saliva (voices and puppy dog sound effects) * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Mandy Jones, Aunt Sis, Major Dr. Ghastly, Betty Rubble (cameo appearance) and Milkshakes (voices and kitty cat sound effects, succeeding from BJ Ward respectively) * Greg Eagles as Grim and Sperg Lawson (voices) * Vanessa Marshall as Irwin Katzenberg and Claire Jones (voice) * Phil LaMarr as Richard Katzenberg, Tanya Katzenberg, Dracula and Hector Con Carne (voices) * Rachael Macfarlane as Mindy Johnson and Eris (voices) * Dee Bradley Baker as Phil Jones (voice) * Jennifer Hale as Gladys Ekerson (voice) * Armin Shimerman as General Skarr (voice) * Jane Carr as Pud'n Robinson (voice) * Chris Cox as Principal Goodvibes (voice) * Renee Raudman as Ms. Butterbean (voice) * Diedrich Bader as Hoss Delgado (voice) * Gavin Lewis as Nigel Planter (voice) * Maxwell Atoms as Jeff the Spider (voice) * Martin Jarvis as Uncle Nergal (voice) * Debi Derryberry as Nergal Jr. (voice) * Fred Willard as the Boogey Man (voice) * Ronnie Schell as Dean Toadblatt (voice, replacing the late John Vernon respectively) * John Kassir as Lord Moldybutt (voice) * Carl Harvey Greenblatt as Fred Fredburger (voice) * David Beron as Lord Pain (voice, replacing the late Henry Gibson respectively) * Bart Flynn as the Invisible Duck (crazy sound effects) Gallery Billy photo.png|Billy Ekerson (voiced by Richard Horvitz respectively) Harold photo.jpg|Harold Ekerson (also voiced by Richard Horvitz respectively) Saliva photo.png|Saliva (puppy dog sound effects by Richard Horvitz respectively) Mandy photo.png|Mandy Jones (voiced by Grey DeLisle Griffin respectively) Aunt Sis photo.png|Aunt Sis (also voiced by Grey DeLisle Griffin respectively) Major Dr. Ghastly.gif|Major Dr. Ghastly (also voiced by Grey DeLisle Griffin respectively) Betty Rubble picture.png|Betty Rubble (cameo appearance) (also voiced by Grey DeLisle Griffin, succeeding from BJ Ward respectively) Milkshakes photo.png|Milkshakes (kitty cat sound effects by Grey DeLisle Griffin respectively) Grim picture.jpg|Grim (voiced by Greg Eagles respectively) Sperg picture.jpg|Sperg (also voiced by Greg Eagles respectively) Irwin photo.png|Irwin Katzenberg (voiced by Vanessa Marshall respectively) Claire picture.png|Claire Jones (also voiced by Vanessa Marshall respectively) Richard photo.png|Richard Katzenberg (voiced by Phil LaMarr respectively) Tanya photo.jpg|Tanya (also voiced by Phil LaMarr respectively) Dracula picture.png|Dracula (also voiced by Phil LaMarr respectively) Hector Con Carne picture.png|Hector Con Carne (also voiced by Phil LaMarr respectively) Mindy picture.png|Mindy Johnson (voiced by Rachael Macfarlane respectively) Eris picture.jpg|Eris (also voiced by Rachael Macfarlane respectively) Phil picture.png|Phil Jones (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker respectively) Gladys picture.png|Gladys Ekerson (voiced by Jennifer Hale respectively) General Skarr picture.gif|General Skarr (voiced by Armin Shimerman respectively) Pud'n picture.png|Pud'n Robinson (voiced by Jane Carr respectively) Principal Goodvibes picture.jpg|Principal Goodvibes (voiced by Chris Cox respectively) Ms. Butterbean picture.png|Ms. Butterbean (voiced by Renee Raudman respectively) Hoss Delgado picture.png|Hoss Delgado (voiced by Diedrich Bader respectively) Nigel Planter picture.png|Nigel Planter (voiced by Gavin Lewis, his own voice) Jeff the Spider picture.png|Jeff the Spider (voiced by Maxwell Atoms respectively) Uncle Nergal picture.jpg|Uncle Nergal (voiced by Martin Jarvis respectively) Nergal Jr. picture.png|Nergal Jr. (voiced by Debi Derryberry respectively) The Boogey Man picture.png|The Boogey Man (voiced by Fred Willard respectively) Dean Toadblatt picture.jpg|Dean Toadblatt (voiced by Ronnie Schell, replacing the late John Vernon respectively) Lord Moldybutt picture.jpg|Lord Moldybutt (voiced by John Kassir respectively) Fred Fredburger picture.png|Fred Fredburger (voiced by Carl Harvey Greenblatt respectively) Lord Pain picture.jpg|Lord Pain (voiced by David Beron, replacing the late Henry Gibson respectively) Invisible Duck picture.png|The Invisible Duck (crazy sound effects by Bart Flynn respectively) Episodes *Episode 701: The Return of the Invisible Duck/''Stone Solid in Endsville'' *Episode 702: ''Billy the Treasure Hunter''/ Category:Cartoon Network Category:2019 shows